darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1187
Daphne tells Julia and Professor Stokes about what she saw in the east wing of Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, a time when no one in the Collins family was immune from the evil which held sway over the estate. On this dark and stormy night, despondent over Quentin's impending execution, Daphne Harridge wandered aimlessly into the abandoned east wing, and there discovered a strange and mystifying room in which she witnessed people she knew leading totally different lives. What she saw was an event occurring in a parallel band of time. Meanwhile in another part of the house, Gabriel Collins has strangled his wife Edith and placed the body somewhere in the same east wing that Daphne has just left. After each escaping from the East Wing, Daphne and Gabriel discover each other in the drawing room. Act I Gabriel claims he has two wheelchairs, and tells Daphne not to get so worked up about seeing one of them empty. Daphne admits she just came from the East Wing, which concerns Gabriel, because Edith’s body is still there, out in the open. She explains she heard a piano playing, which led her to a strange room that was furnished and allowed her to see people she had never seen before. While explaining further, Julia and Professor Stokes walk in, intrigued by Daphne’s story, and offer to go to the East Wing with her. Gabriel becomes increasingly nervous as the three head upstairs. Act II Julia, Daphne and Stokes enter the Parallel Time room, which is currently empty. Daphne recounts everything she saw to Julia and Stokes, who believe her story. Stokes advises Daphne to not say anything more to Gabriel, and decides to stay behind to investigate further while Julia and Daphne head downstairs. A short time later, the room reverts to Parallel Time. As Stokes watches, Catherine asks Morgan for a little more time to consider his marriage proposal. Stokes then sees a woman who looks like Julia eavesdropping in the corner of the room. Act III After Catherine excuses herself, Morgan asks the woman (who is only identified as his aunt) how long she has been listening to their conversation. The woman says only a brief amount of time, but she knows exactly what is going on. She wonders that when Morgan and Catherine are married, where they are going to live, because Collinwood is no place for a new bride. Morgan insists they will live at Collinwood, despite his aunt’s warnings that there is a major “problem” at Collinwood that causes everyone to lock their doors at night, and things will only get worse. He then closes the doors on Stokes. Upon his re-opening of them, the room is empty. Act IV Downstairs, Julia warns Daphne to never enter the Parallel Time room again. Later that night, Gabriel finds Daphne in the drawing room, and asks if “anyone saw anything” in the East Wing. Daphne denies everything and brushes it aside. He then decides to tell her that Edith is having an affair with Gerard; however, Gerard is preparing to “dispose” of her. The conversation upsets Daphne and she leaves. Daphne returns to the East Wing and discovers Edith’s dead body. Act V Daphne recalls what Gabriel just told her downstairs, and wonders if Gerard really did kill her. She rushes back to the drawing room, looking for Gabriel, but finds Gerard instead. Gerard is clearly suspicious something is going on, but Daphne says she is merely upset over the result of Quentin’s trial. She excuses herself, and goes upstairs to Edith’s room. She finds a cufflink on the floor that has a “G” on it, which Daphne believes is Gerard’s. Footsteps are then heard approaching; Daphne hides as Gerard enters. Gerard gazes around the room for a few moments before leaving. Daphne attempts to leave the room, but is immediately caught by Gerard, who demands answers. She knocks him out with a candlestick and locks him in the room. Daphne runs back to the drawing room and finds Gabriel, and tells him that Gerard murdered Edith. She shows him the cufflink as proof. Gabriel tells her to close the doors so they can discuss what to do next. When she does, Gabriel admits the cufflink belongs to him by showing her the other cufflink, then rises from his wheelchair and approaches her. Memorable quotes : Professor Stokes: The existence of two or more worlds in different time bands running concurrently. The people you saw in that room were in effect the same as those you know in this world... but because they made different choices in their lives, obviously their behavior was different although they look the same. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Julia Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Julia Collins. This was the fifth role played by actress Grayson Hall in the original series. This is the first time Hall has played a character that is a Collins family member by birth. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: (recalls Gabriel's words, his voice) * TIMELINE: According to the narration Edith died tonight. 11:45pm: Daphne and Gabriel in the drawing room. Day 438 begins, and will end in 1190. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Professor Stokes enters the east wing parlor, part of a camera with ABC stenciled on the top can be seen. * When Elliot, Julia, and Daphne open the doors to the parallel time room, the camera pans back, and you can see where the set ends, usually there is a wall there, but it is removed and you can see into the room Elliot, Julia, and Daphne are standing in. External Links The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1187 Category:Dark Shadows episodes